SG1 4 After Icon
by VioletVision
Summary: Artifact Discovery: Daniel was becoming completely fascinated with the idea that proof was found to prove that Native Americans were involved with Egyptians or the Goa'uld. Complete!
1. Artifact Discovery

**4 After Icon:** Part One

'**Artifact Discovery'**

Spoilers for Season 8 (After Icon where SG-1 goes to a world where Daniel is wounded by the base being taken over, but this is before) so be forewarned. This is the fourth in my series of what happens between the shows in Season 8.

**Hey: **Daniel was on that planet for about three months. He needs a break! (Oh instead of Daniel, it is actually Solara, but that is another original fiction I made about this same thing, never mind.)

**SGC: Jack's Office**

Teal'c and Sam were in Jack's office talking to him about their reports on the Calcoonians and the Grand Protectorate for a time then got side tracked.

"How did you get these pictures?" Jack held a copy that Sam had sent him on the Internet.

"The one with you drooling as you slept at your desk, and the other of you trying to strangle that plant that almost took over the base?" Sam was smiling to the point that Jack thought her face could crack.

"No, I am talking about the picture with me almost flipping a Hummer, into several lanes of traffic, where you can see the fear in the other driver's eyes. And the one that looks as if I am patting Anise on the bottom." Jack mused and wondered what new pictures she had on her refrigerator this week. _Is Pete looking at these pics of me too?_

"Well, I'm off." Daniel Jackson had two large bags obviously filled with books.

"Daniel, where have you decided to visit on your break, Egypt?" Sam wondered out loud.

"Actually, I got an email from a National Historical Park in Kentucky, where they claim to have found a Native American artifact that has Egyptian written on it." Daniel appeared to be in high spirits about the news.

"Now Daniel, do you remember when this happened before and that Hat Goa'uld tried to take over the SGC? You will be careful and let us know if anything 'Squirrely' happens, right?" General Jack O'Neill was trying to add in his General tone with his regular carefree self.

"Her name is Hathor. Yea, like last time, but not." Daniel was almost beaming at this point. Then his memories of his having helped Hathor make Goa'uld changed the expression on his face. He remembered Hathor was found in a sarcophagus and then came to the SGC. She used her powers to control the men on the base and the women were forced to defend themselves and take control back.

Teal'c could see Daniel's expression change and knew what he was thinking. "Hathor used the seductress power of hers over as many human men as she could. Anything that happened when she was here was not your fault, Daniel Jackson."

Daniel nodded his head while looking at Teal'c.

Jack repeated what he said before, "Remember, 'Squirrely'." Jack waved his hands in the air and raised an eyebrow, which made Sam hold in a chuckle.

**East Kentucky**

By the next day, Daniel woke up in his hotel mentally ready for his appointment at the Cumberland Gap National Historical Park. He went to the front desk to see if his car had arrived. They had his car keys there, but Daniel decided to go next door for fast food, orange juice and a hash brown. As he drove thru the town of Middlesboro, he was amused at all of the stores that lined each side of the road and wondered if any sold artifacts.

His eyes lifted to the mountains that formed a circle around the town. He remembered that he was told the land was originally flattened out by an impact from space. In the early morning light of the sun, he could see a thick mist that seemed to pour over the mountain chain like a container of cream. _What else is hidden here?_

After several introductions and avoiding the Stargate in conversation, Daniel was in his car driving up a winding road that would lead to a cave. And what lovely scenery it was.

"The deed to the cave was held by Lincoln Memorial University for quite sometime being called Cujoes Cavern. Now, we have changed the name back to what it was originally called in Dr. Thomas Walker's journal. He was the first white man to view the cave, and called this place, Gap Cave." A pleasant Park Ranger in her thirties explained.

"How much of this cave system has been explored and charted?" Daniel was becoming completely fascinated with the idea that proof was found to prove that Native Americans were involved with Egyptians or the Goa'uld.

A Grotto Member spoke up as he was one of the people to find the object in the new room of the cave system, "Over the last thirty years or so, there have been about seven miles of the cave explored. We help out the park by exploring the cave system once a month. The artifact we discovered was in last month's trip when a new room in the cave was found. We have been back every week since then looking around for more. Just three days ago, we found a place we think the artifact belonged. There are similar markings on a protuberance on one of the walls. Here we are."

The team entered the cave mouth into the darkness that was fought back by several places of lighting and flashlights. Daniel welcomed the slight drop in temperature as he entered and gazed around. _Oh, the joys of discovery._

After a while of tracking thru the ancient cave, Daniel became more curious about the artifact they found and could not remain silent anymore, "This artifact with Egyptian and Native American writing on it, where is it?"

"We had some members come in earlier today, and they have it in the new room we found. Oh, I never fully explained it to you. It is a circular disk with Egyptian on one side and Native American on the other. There is a local girl named Keira who thinks it is a key to open some kind of door. At first I thought this was a little silly, but then I looked at the wall closer. She showed us that the disk fit into the markings on the wall.

Once inside the new room they discovered, Daniel was ushered to the markings on the wall. He was also handed the artifact and he put it into place.

"Tried that already, interesting is it not?" Keira strode up to Daniel.

"Oh, yea very interesting. Have you deciphered the words on the wall and the disk yet?" Daniel turned to find a pair of impossibly clear green eyes with little specs of gold as Keira stepped into the light. _Eyes of emeralds, _he thought.

"My uncle is an archeologist. I have taken a few classes and gone on a few digs. The Native American language on the disk appears to be from the Adena and Hopwell of about 1,000B.C. to say 400B.C. It shows markings of the shamans that dressed as wolves and often broke out teeth to have a more wolfish appearance. This one on the bottom is the Natchez symbol for sun and wind, which was commonly etched into pots for burials. All of them made mounds for burials and other key interests, not unlike the Egyptians who mummified bodies in pyramids. See here, there is a depiction of a mound in the center of the disc."

Daniel held the disk and ran his fingertips over the center, "I know of the Hopewell. A friend of mine sends me things about them from time to time. They were great artists near where Ohio is today, I believe. The Natchez, back when I was in college, were a great part of various papers I wrote. They had a sun theocracy. They believe that the sun is actually a god, and he sent his son down here to give out rules then went to dwell in a stone that was worshiped in a temple. The leader was called the Great Sun, believing himself a descendant from the deity." Daniel stared at the disk in silence, and Keira allowed him to concentrate without asking him any questions. He finally started looking at the wall again.

"The marking on the part of the wall sticking out has similar symbols for sky, earth and leaders. Now, the outer part of the wall has obscure words in Cherokee. This one says 'e lo hi' which means earth and 'di de yo s gi' which means teacher, earth teacher.

"Yes, I believe you are correct." Daniel shifted his gaze to the other side of the disk.

"I don't presume to understand the Egyptian as well as you do." She found herself enchanted with his excitable energy at the disk.

"The hieroglyphs on the disk are separate and were used in Egypt in 3100B.C. These three symbols together mean 'sky'. The picture of the rabbit means 'exit'. The half circle with another above it means 'hill, with rising sun behind'. The heart with a 't' on the top stands for happy or beautiful. And the final depiction of a line with two circles over it means 'bolt of a door'. Not having been in order like it would have been on a wall makes the translation kind of shaky. It means from the sky to a hill at dawn is a beautiful locked door. And the other side says something about sky, earth, leaders and a mound. The wall says earth teacher."

Daniel could not say what was on his mind. The thought of a Goa'uld on earth back in Egypt then lived with the Adena and Natchez Indians. It may have later landed in Kentucky and made the disk. Daniel was starting to feel astounded. His thoughts started to wonder. _The Natchez thought their leader was a sun god's son, could that be a son of Ra? He gave them rules then went to a sacred rock they worshiped and thought he dwelt in, could that be a sarcophagus? Most of the Natchez were killed in war and the survivors had to mingle into other tribes; one of them is the Cherokee like the writing on the wall. The Cherokee spoke of an ancient fire that was from the burial mound of a great chieftain, could this disk open the door to that room?_

Daniel held the disk in place and spoke the words on the disk in Ancient Egyptian. There was a flash of bluish light and a burst of crimsoned energy as the wall started to rise up into a hidden compartment. To everyone's astonishment and fear, the wall was opening upward, which showed a marble staircase that descended into fathomless depths. Only Daniel, Keira and the leader of the Grotto ventured into its abyss.

By five in the afternoon, Daniel remerged out of the opening of the cave and wandered alone. Everyone was taking a break for dinner and had decided to come back in the morning. Daniel drove his car back to the Visitor's Center and used an office phone to call the SGC.

"Hey, Jack." Daniel began.

"Hey, what ya find?" Jack had lots of paper work for a Friday and welcomed any distraction.

"I think you all should come on out and have a look around. It is really lovely here." Daniel continued.

"Na, we have this weekend off, and I plan on going fishing. I'll tell the others. I don't know what they are doing." Jack seemed passive.

"Jack, do you remember anything about squirrels?" Daniel hoped to hint not knowing if the line was secure. _Never know._

"Aren't they those fuzzy rats with long tails and a nicer coat? They run around all over the woods by my house. If I want to look at them, I'll do it while I fish." Jack mused.

"No! You told me to remember 'Squirrely'. They have a plane called Glacier Girl. The plane is a P-38 from World War II, and it went down in Greenland during the war. They found it inside an ice cap and took it apart then put it back together. They actually flew it for the first time after they restored it on October 26th, 2002. It is on display at the airport here in town. You really must bring everyone and come down here to have a look. It really is 'Squirrely'."

"Squirrely, did you say. Ok, we will be in town by tomorrow morning to look at this plane of yours." Jack hoped he was not making up the part about the plane, but he knew he must have found something in the Park.

Next, Daniel drove to the top of the Panicle area, which they told him showed three states from the top. As he walked the narrow trail to the main attraction, he saw a large rock off of the path that was over a cliff. On top of the massive rock that leaned on a tree, he noticed Keira sitting on top of it eating an apple and writing in a journal.

"Hey, do you know any good places for dinner around here?" Daniel spoke in a most joyous voice. He still had images of what they found in his mind, and he would have preferred to stay down in the cave the entire night. He knew once Jack, Sam and Teal'c seen what he found they would all fall back in amazement as he did.

"Yes, there is a Chinese place here in town that is very good. Would you like to go have a bite with me?" Keira smiled at him with admiration.

"Sure, do you know of any other findings like this in the area?" Daniel asked politely while sitting next to her admiring the view, which was of rows of mountains and a river.

"There's actually a cave farther down below here that has a few things I discovered. Hey, do you want to get the food and bring it back here. That way I can show you the other cave, its not that large, and have a picnic. We could swing by my apartment; yesterday I make a wonderful dried pear-chocolate caramel pie. We could pick it up after the food." She inquired while brushing the long sandy brown curls of her hair out of her face.

Daniel paused and thought she resembled his wife that passed away, "Yea, that sounds excellent."


	2. The Chamber

4 After Icon: Part Two

'The Chamber'

A/N: Spoilers for Season 8 (After Icon where SG-1 goes to a world where Daniel is wounded by the base being taken over and after my part one, but this is before the next show.) so be forewarned. This is the fourth in my series of what happens between the shows in Season 8.

I am sitting at my computer with blue camo military pants on (my BF calls them my Stargate pants) waiting for ideas. Ohhh there's one!

Eastern Kentucky

The next morning Keira called Daniel at his hotel room to wake him up for the morning exploration. She picked him up and headed for the Park. A few minutes after they got there, word spread that a few people had went down the stairs ahead of them. This distressed Daniel as the Park Rangers assured him that no one would be down there without him accompanying them.

As the group entered the cave they heard yelling and flashlights waving in the distance. When they got out in the sun, Daniel seen two people who were being carried who had large burns on their arms. He instinctively veered his attention to each person's eyes trying to decipher if maybe one of them were taken over by a Goa'uld. _I have to see if everything below is still undisturbed._

"Put them in my jeep! Lets get them to the hospital!" A Park Ranger hurried and noticed that the two wounded people were Grotto members. The Ranger knew they were extremely professional and confident-explores and wondered at what must have befallen them.

"What's going on?" Daniel and Keira questioned in unison.

Another Grotto member stepped forward, "We told them not to go down there without you as you said. They just wouldn't listen. We heard them yelling, and we went down for them. There was a fire and they had some how burned themselves. If it's ok with you, we don't want to go back into that chamber down the stairs till the fire's out. We're explorers not archeologists and the military type."

"That's fine. I have some people coming out who will be able to help put the fire out...I think."

Daniel turned to see another car pulling up. It was Jack, Teal'c and Sam.

"What's up Daniel?" Jack asked as he peered into the cave and seen a squirrel jump from tree to tree.

"We found something." Daniel almost whispered.

"Yes, a cave out in the mountains. Who knew?" Jack smirked.

"No, we found a something a little more interesting, General." A Ranger had taken his words as an insult instead of just funning around like SG-1 had been accustomed. SG-1 understood that he kept things light for sanity's sake since the fate of the world was always in the balance. He just expected them to update him. Jack always let the people in their specialty handle their end if he knew they were trust worthy and confident in their work. He did not want to find himself understanding every little detail that would distract him from doing his job well. Besides, he did not want them to expect him to try and compete with all their ideas. He was of the mind that you do your job and I'll do mine, then we can work together and get the job done.

He introduced Colonel Carter, Teal'c and General O'Neill to everyone then they ventured into the dark cave. Daniel got them up to date on how Keira had thought the disk was a key and they contacted him to come look. Daniel told them everything else except for what was down in the chamber below the room. He handed the disk to Jack as they entered the new room in the cave that was where the door was.

"Daniel, what's in the room?" Sam's curiosity was about to cause her to explode and run down the stairs.

Daniel could see the level of interest that dwelled in each of their eyes, "Follow me, I'll show you."

They descended the marble staircase that did not have a rail, so they walked slowly on the slick steps. The members of SG-1 and the General held their own flashlights as they looked at the markings on the walls. Daniel explained the Cherokee called this place the earth teacher as was evident by the writings on the walls they scanned. All of them knew, but could not tell the others who were outside of the cave, that the staircase was made without conventional equipment. It was very similar in appearance to the chambers and tunnels the Tok'ra made in their secret bases. The Tok'ra could make an entire base of operation tunnels in mere moments.

Finally, they approached the end of the stairs, and Daniel shone light on Egyptian markings that had Native American symbols under it that was just over the threshold.

Daniel read it out loud for the others to know and understand, "Beyond the bolted door, the one of whom I knew so well."

Everyone else was speechless as they took the final steps into the chamber where heat emanated. The first thing Sam found herself fixed on was at the center of the room. Teal'c peered at the floor and the ceiling, which appeared to be made of gold and silver engravings that shimmered in the fire. The chamber was at least the size of the Gate room at the SGC. Jack held his gun up as if a predator was stalking the group. Only Teal'c slightly picked up on the energy being radiated thru the chamber and understood it to be a warning and a safeguard. Jack only hoped that Goa'ulds did not start flooding the room with putrid water and try to attach themselves to their spines to take over their bodies.

What seemed to hypnotize Sam was an object she recognized that had a pillar of flame ascending a few feet from the center of the object, a sarcophagus.

"Please tell me there isn't a snake head inside." Jack was starting to wish he had brought more men.

"From the writing I have made out, I don't think it is a Goa'uld. At first, I thought it was a son of Ra from the way the Natchez Indians described their gods. There are sets of engravings that are completely foreign to me. I have never seen anything like it. That was the 'Squirrely' part of all of this." Daniel took another step toward the sarcophagus and told them not to touch it, or they would be burned like the others.

He demonstrated by tossing a rock at it. A second after contact the pillar of fire that extended up about two feet and was about five inches in diameter shifted to incorporate that section of the large golden rock oversized coffin looking container. True it was known to restore life and repair bodies, but this was the first time touching one could cause immediate death or burns.

They knew the last one found had stored Hathor for possibly thousands of years. Working on containing the fire was the first course of action for Teal'c and Sam. Daniel on the other side of the coin started to try and translate the remainder of the writing on the sarcophagus and walls that was possible to do so. He was starting to wonder where his friend was.

After an hour of scribbling and drawing in his notes, Daniel heard a familiar voice from above getting closer and Jack turned his gun to the bottom of the stairs, "Hey, Daniel are you down there?"

"Come on down." Daniel replied, "Yea, lets take a quick break shall we."

"We shall." Jack acted in his macho way as he lowered his gun.

In walked a young lady with a few bags of food. With her head down and hair in her face, made them all think of Daniel's wife that passed away. Sam shifted her head to look directly at the girl while putting her things down.

"Keira, I would like to introduce General Jack O'Neill, Colonel Samantha Carter and Teal'c." Daniel pointed them out.

"Hello, it is very nice to meet all of you. Are you guys hungry?" Keira smiled and the light flickered in her crystal green eyes that momentarily mesmerized the group.

"Are we?" Jack reach for the bag she handed out to him.

"Indeed." Teal'c took a bag as well and bowed his head slightly in thanks.

"Thanks, you live around here?" Sam was curious about the girl who was similar in appearance to Daniel's ex. _ I wonder if I am the only one who thinks she resembles her a lot, all but the color of her eyes. _She glanced at Daniel and picked up on the way he was looking at her and knew he thought the same thing.

"Oh, yea I have an apartment here in town. Have you guys found anything new?" Keira opened her own bag and took a bite out of an identical pizza pita she made.

After a few minutes, Sam recognized Keira as someone she had text messaged from a message board. "Hey, is your username on the internet, Kiraflower75?

"Yes, how do you know that?" Keira started smiling.

"I instant messaged you when I was on a message board for Patrick." Sam had forgot that Jack and the others were listening. "Oh, I know who you are now. Yes, love that movie when he said, 'I can't fight what I am!' And that part where the other says, 'And like a thousand other commanders on a thousand other battlefields throughout history, I wait for the dawn.' That was so interesting." Sam spoke the first quote with a sinister growl and the second with a sense of power.

"Don't forget the other movie. Randolph turns to see Christabel and says, 'I shan't forget...'" Daniel joined Keira and she quieted and watched him continue quoting.

"I shan't forget the first glimpse of your form...illuminated as it was by flashes of sunlight. I have dreamt nightly of your face. To walk to the landscape of my life with the rhythm of your writing...ringing in my ears." Radiant passion filled his being as he waited for the proper response from the crystalline eyes that sought out his with a flicker of understanding.

Keira stepped closer to Daniel with one hand over her neck. Then Keira became serious and spoke with a remarkably seducing tone, "I shall never forget out shining progress...towards one another. Never have I felt such a concentration of my entire being. I cannot let you burn me up, nor can I resist you." She let her eyes escape Daniel's gaze for a moment as her eyes grazed over the sarcophagus then back to him. "No mere human can stand in a fire and not be consumed."

The onlookers turned and started fiddling with things trying not to gawk at their close friend.

The two escaped in a moment of light. Their perceptions mingled and they found themselves in a massive white room without walls. They're senses were unable to convey the actual surroundings as they could only know they were the only two beings in existence. The only thing they could hear was the pounding of their hearts and the flicker of a fire invisibly near by them. Daniel and Keira were in each other's arms as they embraced for a kiss.

"I wonder." Jack splashed part of the bottled water he was drinking at the sarcophagus thinking the water might diminish the fire's effects.

Keira could sense the danger that caused her to be pulled back into reality, "No!" She slammed into Jack knocking him to the ground as the fire consumed the entire area he had been standing. Daniel almost fell back with the force and heat of the flames that danced in the air. Teal'c and Sam shielded their eyes.

"Are you ok?" Sam grabbed Keira to put out a small flame that was on her shirt.

Jack looked up at Daniel, "It was only water."

"One of the things I came to tell you was not to use water. The Grotto members who were burned had tried splashing water on the flame. It's strange, but the fire burns more when it is touched by water." Keira had bumped her arm badly and knew it would bruise.

Jack noticed her long exquisite hair had been scorched at the ends, "Thank you. And I'm sorry about your hair."

"It's ok. I'll just cut a few inches off." Keira pulled her hair into a ponytail at the nape of her neck. She held the ends secure and flipped it over her shoulder. Keira removed a pair of scissors from her pack and clipped a few inches off. When she flung her hair free, no one could tell she had cut it because it was already full and long.

Daniel had an epiphany, "Like Greek fire, I think it operates in a way like Greek fire. The more fire the more flame. The water chemically feeds the fire so the cave can feed the fire continuously."

After a few more hours of testing and translating, they discovered a way to turn off the fire. Daniel and Keira pressed in a series of engravings that cut the water off from contacting the bottom of the sarcophagus. They isolated the spring that was slowly feeding the flame. After testing it a few times for the flame to return, Daniel attempted to open it.

Keira stepped back feeling a little paranoid as the sides of the top of the sarcophagus parted to display a figure inside. Daniel looked into Keira's eyes that resembled transparent emeralds. Keira leaned against Daniel's steady arm as a light violet hand draped in gems, emerged from the ancient golden sarcophagus.

A/N: I guess I will make a Part Three to this one. Yes/No?

Please Review is my only wish, it will expand my universe!

What ya think about the new character Keira (Yes, I got her name from the girl on Pirates of the Caribbean. The movies that were mentioned were Nemesis and Possession)?

Who do you think is inside the Sarcophagus? Give you one hint. It's not a human or a Goa'uld.

Smile,

Leia


	3. Violet Vision

4 After Icon: Part Three

'Violet Vision'

A/N: Spoilers for Season 8 (After Icon where SG-1 goes to a world where Daniel is wounded at the base being taken over and after my part one and two, but this is before the next show.) so be forewarned. This is the fourth in my series of what happens between the shows in Season 8.

Eastern Kentucky in the Tri-state Area

Jack held his weapon higher as Teal'c aimed his staff-weapon at the sarcophagus. The light violet hand had been complemented by a second then the being sat up and peered at the group inside the chamber.

The light violet being was immaculate in appearance, Teal'c noticed. The female alien wore a black halter-top like dress that connected very low below her waist. Her body was human looking except for a few details besides the color of her skin. There was a slightly raised ridge that started at the tip of her nose that went up to her forehead and forked at two spots at her eyebrows and the top of her forehead. The black ridge, that matched the color of her hair and dress, extended from between where her eyebrows should be outward taking the form of human eyebrows. The ridge has two half circles that extended from the ridge parts forming eyebrows. They from a 'C' shape that faced the center back in toward the center of the forehead. From the center of her forehead were it forks to form eyebrows, it continued straight up to where a human's hairline should be. Here hairline was a few inches back and it was obvious her hair strands were about five times as thick as a humans.

The ridge extended left and right along the sides of the face, not touching the ridge eyebrows, down in front of the ears and along the sides of the neck. Her hairline was back a little from around the ears farther back then human hairlines. The fact that her outfit looked like a black skirt in wide sections that hung free with the only material above that the front of the halter-top, drew attention up to her face and accentuated the oddity at her knuckles. Teal'c, and everyone else, could see the black ridgeline on the light violet skin descend over the shoulders down to bone formations that protrude out of the skin on the knuckles.

The place on the knuckles, where the raised ridge that resembled vines was located, was the center of Teal'c attention. The skin opened and held still on the bones on the hand just before the knuckles. The bone claws were thick and extended out from the knuckles, Teal'c guessed, three inches. He wondered if the claw like formations on the knuckles were retractable like a cat's claws and used as weapons.

Everyone else in the chamber stared at the female being's exquisite face. Her angularly formed face managed to accentuate her larger then human eyes. The color of her eyes was several shades of a darker violet then her skin. She climbed out of the sarcophagus and sat on the edge. The sections of the bottom of the dress parted in different places allowing several adequate views of her shapely legs.

Her lips parted and her voice filled the air like flowing water with delicate variations in the tone and frequency like a string instrument. The group of humans was mesmerized with the slight melody of her voice. She discontinued the use of her voice and looked at each person individually as if expecting a response.

Jack finding his own voice knew that his own would sound harsh in comparison to her tranquil voice, "Daniel."

"I wonder if those writings I had never seen are the written form of the language she is singing." He took a step toward her as she directed her vision on him.

"My name is Daniel." He pointed to himself then to her. "What is your name?"

She tipped her head to one side and blinked her eyes quite noticeably several times. Her eyes were not exactly circular shape like human's eyes, but her eyes were more oblong. On the last purposeful blink, the violet colored iris portion of her eyes darkened slightly. The violet colored irises started to change shape to a more starburst form.

With her eyes fixed on Daniel, the violet irises in her eyes changed in appearance to liquid pools in the starburst shape. "You are Daniel?"

"Yes, my name is Daniel." Daniel could hear the musical note of her actual voice in her telepathic message.

"My name is in sound form which sounds like this." She made an audible sound thru her mouth that reminded Keira of a violin.

"Yea, I don't think I could imitate your name correctly. Is there something you would prefer to be called?" Daniel was fixated on the link to his mind.

"I am not sure. I know almost nothing of this world." She spoke to his mind alone. "Your skin color is tan and the other with the image on his forehead is brownish. Are most of the beings on your planet of these colors?" She stood up and placed her hand over Daniel's comparing the colors.

Everyone else standing around was only able to hear what Daniel was saying and already they had several questions each, but they kept silent.

"For the most part, how are you talking to my mind?" Daniel noticed he was the only one who could hear her speaking. It was strange for him because her voice did not emanate from her, but appeared in his mind like a thought. Her words were laced with the sound of her real voice and that was how he knew he was not just thinking her voice up.

She allowed the others to hear her thoughts to Daniel, "I am able to send my thoughts to you, but I can only send them in the same way you hear them when I speak out loud. My thoughts are sent in the state of a kind of feeling and your brain translates my thoughts into your language in your words. When you speak to me, you are thinking what you are saying and by brain picks up on it and translates it into my language. Only when thoughts are directed at me or intended for me to hear am I able to understand them. It is rather more complicated then that." She turned to look at the others.

"Hello." She spoke for them all to hear including Daniel.

They responded with the same word. She heard the word out loud and would recognize it later.

The alien looked at her hand again, "What is the color you call my skin?"

Daniel turned to Sam and Keira with a question on his face.

"Purple." Jack said while relaxing the position in which he was standing.

"Very well, then call me Purple." She looked around to see what they thought.

"Well, I would say a light violet or even a soft wisteria, but not red violet or a plum." Keira glanced at Sam.

"Light violet, there is a wild flower that is named violet too." Sam concluded.

"Violet will be by name while I am among your people then." She smiled and listened as Daniel told everyone's names.

"How did you come across the sarcophagus?" Teal'c interjected.

Violet relaxed sitting on the sarcophagus again, "I was traveling with a group of our people when we came under attack. We tried to escape and hide in your galaxy. Our enemy discovered us and we did battle. They were destroyed, but our craft was unable to continue. We left out craft in a damaged smaller life craft that is only used under extreme conditions. After detonating our craft to hide it from any more of the enemy who might seek us, we landed in a populated area searching for assistance. It was only then when we discovered another race dominated the beings on this world. I had been wounded during the battle and was not expected to live much longer as our healer was killed and unable to assist me. One of us found the sarcophagus and took it for my healing. When I awoke, they were in another battle with the dominating beings that owned the object. Instead of returning it like we planned, we hid ourselves. Knowing we could not return home in our craft, which was so heavily damaged, we fled to a less populated area, which was on this land mass. We were about to pick an area to live when we were discovered and attacked. After sending ourselves to the surface underground, we crashed our life craft and detonated it simultaneously to make the attackers believe we were all dead. They searched and believed us to be destroyed. Once they were gone, we made a tunnel to the cave then exited to the surface."

"How many were in your group?" Daniel questioned after she had been silent for a time.

"There were ten of us who were traveling and only three of us survived." My friend, who is a male, went out searching for peoples to communicate with. In the way of his people, he possessed a better means of mental telekinesis and telepathy that could communicate better and was of golden skin much like the color on these walls. There was another who was a male guard and of my people that was to stay in this area for my protection. I am from an important family line in my galaxy and as such, they sought a way to keep me safe. I agreed reluctantly to remain inside this sarcophagus to maintain my life in the same state. Thank you for releasing me. Do you know anything of my two companions?" Violet did not make eye contact, but started reading the walls.

Daniel felt confident about his thoughts, "I believe your companion who was golden found groups of Native Americans called Adena, Hopewell and Natchez. The Natchez are recorded to have worshiped a sun god and I am sure he fit right in with them or even created that believe by his existence. I cannot think of any references in this area of one who was here to guard you. Do your people know of the beings that you go the sarcophagus from?"

"They were beings that attached and controlled the bodies of the humans here on the planet. To the best of my knowledge, there have been no instances of contact between our peoples. They are not living in our galaxies or even mentioned. We would not tolerate such actions. They sound to be similar to the enemy we fight who feed off of other's life force. There is a beacon here that I can activate that will send our people to find me, but the fear was and remains that our enemy and the Goa'uld might discover us first. And now I am alone." Violet lost the darkness to her eyes, and the irises of her eyes changed from the starburst form back to circular and solid in appearance. She was tired.

"Well, it looks like she has turned off her communication thingy." Jack lowered his gun, as he did not view her as a threat at the moment. "Sam, Teal'c, can you feel if she is a Goa'uld or not?"

"She isn't." Sam stated, as she obviously felt sorry for the alien who was without her own people and could not send for help. _Could we use the Stargate?_

"Indeed, she is not a Goa'uld. Could we not use the Stargate to get her closer to her home before she activates her beacon?"

"Yea, if we can get her back to the SGC without anyone knowing. I believe you know too much Keira. I guess we will probably have to let you in on what is going on, so you will understand." Jack appeared to be somber, but was waving his hands around in gestures as he spoke. "Hey, Daniel do you think that you could get everyone to leave or get distracted somewhere else, so we can take her out?"

Violet got up off of the sarcophagus and started reading the writing that Daniel did not know. It was messages from her other two companions to her and to any of their people who might find the room. She read a different section and got startled and gasped for air. Everyone turned to see what happened.

She opened her mind to them, and they seen the changes in her eyes and knew she was about to let them in on what she gasped about.

"Who found the key to this room?" Violet scanned them for answers.

Keira leaned forward seeing the pain in the girl's eyes, "There was a group of three Grotto members who found it. What's going on?"

"It says when he leaves that the key is placed inside of a section on the wall that is safeguarded and unable to be taken out without our genetic make up. Whoever accessed the key was one of my people or it is possible one of our enemies who chased us till we ended up in your galaxy." Violet started to act anxious when she looked at the staircase.

"Who are your enemy? What do they look like?" Teal'c could only wonder at the enemy who was this technologically advanced who rivaled the Goa'uld even when in a damaged life pod who have no knowledge of them where they live.

"They are a very pale blue with large fangs and talons. Their physical appearance is similar to you and I. They also have the ability to alter their appearance. They can shift their internal gravity to navigate in the air and they feed on the life force of other beings. They only attack in large numbers for feeding, but if there is a smaller group, they will attack alone. They consider all other beings except for themselves to be lesser and only made for a source of nourishment. They have the capability to sleep for long periods of time that even span as long as several of your generation's lifetimes." Violet held her hands to her forehead, and it appeared as if the raised black ridges moved slightly.

"It sounds like what we have come to consider legends about ghouls, zombies or vampires." Keira opted.

"Yea, vampires sleep in coffins for a long time, drinks blood for food, dies if they get in the sun and have fangs. Is it possible that they found your other two companions and people seen what they did to them? Is it possible that could be one of the source of our vampire stories?" Jack mused while thinking he was getting hungry again.

Violet turned away from the writings on the walls again, "I do not recall the enemy being killed by light from a sun or some of the other attributes you thought about garlic as you spoke. It might be a coincidence. If they were the enemy, they would not have been left behind. They do not believe in leaving each other out for their enemies to take captive, we have a similar believe system. In the writings they left for me, they found no enemy on this planet except for the one we made when we got here. When we destroyed the enemy in our ship, we ended anyway of them letting their other people know of this planet's existence. If they had known of such a planet without external defense systems, they would have come already and feed on the people of your planet."

"Keira, I need you to go up and ask who found the disk. Daniel, I need you to tell them that we are going to be here all night and that it is ok for them to leave. Sam, I need you to finish taking pictures of this room and send a call back to the SGC about making immediate arrangements for travel. Teal'c, I need you to collect all of our things and look around back up in the cave for anyone lurking around who is not supposed to be here. I will have the paperwork sent over claiming we can take the key, and we will lock the door as we leave. The staircase will not be mentioned in any of the papers or documents. Violet, I think it would be safer for you if you came with us. There is a race that is far more advanced then us and one is my close friend Thor. I think he might be able to help you locate your galaxy." General Jack was back in charge and giving out orders.

Violet looked into his eyes and knew in his thoughts what he said he actually felt, "General Jack O'Neill, I would be honored to be in your care. There is one more problem and I am afraid it could be disastrous."

"Yea, we have cloths and things like that at the SGC you can have." Jack smiled hoping it was nothing more then some comfort thing since she was a member of her people's royalty.

"Thank you. But the problem I am referring to is a little more complex then arrangements for clothing and food. If we are leaving, will I have access to the images she is taking of the writings?" Violet's eyes in the starburst form were a very dark violet at this point.

"Yeppers, no problem there." Jack felt relieved.

"If the beacon is activated, the enemy as well as my people will detect it. Both beings will come to investigate. My people would then have to defeat the enemy to retrieve me and stop them from feeding on your planet's people and showing the significance of this planet." Violet looked as if she was becoming nervous again as everyone was reporting back from having their tasks completed and heard what she just said.

"No problem there either. We will lock the room and take the beacon and the key with us." Jack stated once again relaxing.

Violet pressed her hands together then let out a violin like sound with her voice. She peered deep into Jack's eyes, "You don't understand. Some one has stolen the beacon and for all we know they have already activated it!"

A/N:

What happens if Violet's enemy is on the planet and took the beacon?

What if another secret government agency took it?

Could the enemy of Violet be the Wraith or real Vampires?

I guess I will make another chapter to find the truth. Please REVIEW! Let me know what you think, so my universe will maintain its stability.

Thanks!

Smile,

Leia


	4. Transformation

**4 After Icon: Part Four**

'**Transformation'**

A/N: Spoilers for Season 8 (After Icon where SG-1 goes to a world where Daniel is wounded at the base being taken over and after my part 1-3, but this is before the next show.) so be forewarned. This is the fourth in my series of what happens between the shows in Season 8.

**SGC**

When they had finally gotten back to the SGC, Jack contacted Thor and asked him for help. Thor said he would be there by the next morning. Violet and Keira were given a tour of the facility and let in on the general idea of what was going on. After that, Daniel and Violet spent the few remaining hours of the day with the pictures that Sam took. Violet read the writings to Daniel, and he typed them out in a report. He entered General O'Neill's office where Teal'c, Keira, Sam and General Hammond were waiting. Hammond had come straight over to meet the new alien himself and see if he could help in any way. The first thing he mentioned to Jack when they were alone was to contact the Tok'ra and see what they knew about her race. Jack smiled and said he would after Thor came by.

"So, what have you two come up with?" Jack took the report and started reading it. Then in his own words, he spoke certain parts of importance out loud as everyone watched. "The gold guy went and made contact with the Native Americans and other peoples then traveled back to Egypt. There he helped the people know the truth that the Goa'uld were not gods and helped them over throw them and burry the Stargate. He kept a sarcophagus for himself and placed it in a temple back here with the Native Americans. He lived among them in different places. It looks like your guard after knowing that the Goa'uld were defeated thought you were safe here and went traveling himself. Is this next part right?" Jack stopped leering at Daniel.

"It's in her language and they left it as notes for her or their people. Violet translated it to me, and I typed it. She showed me the basics of her written language, and I understand the language somewhat in the written form. Now, the spoken language is a different matter. It is highly complex as a symphony." Daniel was continuing with no end in site Jack thought.

Jack interrupted Daniel once he got the fact that it was probably true, "So this is right. Her gold friend with telekinetic and telepathic abilities helped over throw the Goa'uld and lived among the Indians in a way like a leader. Now this next part is kind of shaky. This says something about her guard finding their original enemy on the planet and that was why he did not let the beacon off. It says the enemy ended up centering in modern day Europe in small numbers. The guard thought they were survivors from your first battle. The enemy must have landed in life crafts like you did. It also says here that over thousands of years he noticed the enemy went thru physical changes due to the conditions here on this planet. It says they went from absorbing life force with their hands to digesting it by drinking the victim's blood. That last entry was written down in the year 1650. It looks like the guard and the golden one meet up about every three hundred and fifty years and write new things on the walls of what they have found. It looks like they are never off by over five years. That puts them being here from 2000 to 2005 to write some more. Do you have any way of contacting them Violet?" Jack appeared bemused at the thought of her enemy transforming while on earth into what sounded like vampires.

"I do, and I have been trying. I will do so again." She put her fingers on her forehead and had her palms over the ridge that goes along the sides of her face.

Teal'c recognized what she was doing as she had done it many times before. Hammond stared intently as he noticed the black ridges on her light violet skin started to almost move and have the appearance of flowing water or growing vines.

"Nothing. I am trying to contact them, but they must be to far away." Violet looked exhausted and in need of rest.

"Why don't we pick this up tomorrow when Thor is here. He could help us by flying around and letting you try to talk to your friends, or something." Jack smiled at everyone.

"Good idea." Daniel said appearing a little tired himself. "Keira, I can show you to your room."

"Violet, I would be honored to escort you to your accommodations." Teal'c spoke softly.

Both ladies agreed and followed the man that would assist them. Hammond left. Jack and Sam stared at each other for several moments.

"Wish we were back at the beach." Sam muttered with her bottom lip almost stuck out in a pout. _I wish I could lay my head on your shoulder again and just enjoy your presence in peace. Thank goodness, I took that picture when he closed his eyes, half falling asleep in the garden when we got out of the pool, and did not know. _

"Yep." Jack took a deep breath and remembered when the Sam from the alternate dimension came to the SGC and let him know that in her reality they were together. It was so difficult knowing they could make such a good match and yet it was impossible. _The pool yes, the pool and the garden were great. That was also great when that machine on that planet would not work right and the day kept repeating. One day I will have to tell her what we did._

"Hungry?" Sam questioned with an innocent look on her face as she turned to the door. _If it were possible to be together, get married, would you love me for the rest of my life, and not try to change me from the person I am? _Sam thought.

"Yep." Jack wished he could tell her for what. _I will love you till the day I die. Your very strong willed and intelligent, but you have a soft female side not many see. You're absolutely perfect._

"You mean 'absolutely' correct, about the food right?" Sam finalized.

"Yea, you're absolutely correct. I am hungry. Come on lets go get something to eat." Jack spoke without a flinch. _Oh, my Tok'ra Brothel! Did I say she was perfect out loud?_

**Deleted Scenes** (Daniel and Keira in Keira's room. Teal'c and Violet meditating in Violet's room. Jack stumbling over his words with Sam while eating.) ï

**Thor's Ship**

After the pleasantries and introductions, Thor agreed to assist them in finding her friends. Within a few minutes, Thor was speaking to Violet in her own language, and she seemed to enjoy the interaction.

Violet tried to contact her companions again. "There!" She pointed to the map after having a reply to her message.

Jack concluded the ringing in his ear whenever she did that 'seeking her friends thing' was a side effect of being near someone using telepathic powers.

Apparently, her two companions were on their way back to America to leave some more info on the walls. Thor used his highly advanced technology to transport them to his ship.

Two attractive human looking men appeared in front of the group of SG-1, Jack, Thor, Violet and Keira. Everyone felt and acted confused. Only Violet knew what was going on.

Violet took a few steps forward and wrapped her arms around each man. She spoke to them in her language, and Thor translated for the group. With a shimmer, the two human looking men transformed into their normal purple and golden alien forms. Violet introduced them to everyone. The purple alien called himself Drake, and the golden alien called himself Michael.

"Thank you for keeping her safe." Drake stated with an unmistakably sensual persona of supremacy.

"We do our best. There is a problem that has come to my attention." Jack was not welcoming the topic of the beacon going missing.

Michael focused his attention on Jack for a second. The pulse of energy radiated to everyone in the ship, which made them focus on Michael.

In a rather deep voice that sounded almost musical, Michael spoke in a statement not a question. "The beacon is gone."

Violet took Michael and Drake's hands as she closed her eyes. A breeze seemed to catch her hair and toss it back out of her face as she let them into her mind. She allowed them to directly see what she knew about what was going on. In this state, it was impossible for anyone to pick up on what they were communicating about. The blending was a way of allowing another to walk thru the memories and feelings of your past. She let them digest the fact that the human that found the key was actually discovered dead in his apartment. They could feel her fear that one of their enemy had controlled the human to use a device to extract the disk hoping to take it from him later.

Michael let her feel the information in his mind as well. She was not surprised to find the humans called the enemy vampires. She lived his memory of interrogating one of them he had caught and used his powers to obtain information from his mind.

Violet broke the interaction and turned to the group watching them. "The enemy is here, and they have the beacon. They are from the battle where we destroyed their ship. They managed to escape in time to land their life craft without us detecting it. The good thing is Michael and Drake took small intricate parts out of the beacon that make it unable to work now. The items are made out of minerals that are not found here on your planet and will make it impossible for them to activate it. We are safe."

Everyone took several breaths of refreshing air in relief to that little bit of news except for Thor who simply blinked his gray eyes.

"You have uncovered the eye of the Goa'uld slugs?" Drake asked the humans.

"Yea, we found it and have been using it to make contact with other worlds. We call it a Stargate. We have been trying to fight back against the Goa'uld. So, you were the ones who thought to burry it when you helped overthrow the snakeheads? We are thankful." Jack obviously acted similar to Drake.

Drake smiled, "Your welcome, but the act was a kind of a selfish one. The Goa'uld knew we were here, but we hoped they thought we were destroyed. They are very power and technology hungry. We were also trying to stop any objects from being taken to other worlds. They are as evil as our enemy. It is a shame when such evil takes over a helpless planet. It brings joy to know that you are not as defenseless as you once were. Following your people's progress has been an interesting one. When we over threw the Goa'uld with the people's help, we kept a sarcophagus and brought it back to this continent to use periodically. Our people only live a few thousand of your years where as our enemy can live almost indefinitely. They sleep then wake to feed and look around. We have kept surveillance on the enemy who crashed here once we discovered them. All of the ones that crashed have been eliminated save one."

Michael interjected, "He discovered a long time ago that after his people adapted to this planet that they would have to feed differently. Once they pressed their hand to a being's chest cavity and absorbed their life. Now, after the transformation of their species it has left them no result except to feed directly by drinking human blood. It was the last resort or die, so they started doing it. That was when Drake and I decided to start eliminating them before they took over the world like the Goa'uld had done. The last one of the survivors from the crash found that when he took the blood from a human and returned his own blood in its place that there was a genetic alteration to the human. His blood absorbs once as the human drinks it. This causes it to flow to all cells of the body causing change. Then they become his little minions to do his bidding or as you call them, vampires unable to walk in the sun. There are occasions when one he has turned then turns others. Among his minions, he is called Drago. He has had several names, but this is the one he has had for the past three hundred years. There have been a few instances where humans have seen his minions feed. We are thankful that the incidents have not happened recently and been discovered by the governments."

"What about your own incidents?" Jack mused.

"What do you mean?" Drake inquired at the same time that Sam did.

"You know, Wolverine." Jack stated as if that explained everything as Thor tipped his head watching the interactions. Jack then tapped his clenched fist.

"The wolverine is a carnivorous animal here in America. How does that explain what you are talking about?" Keira found her voice for an instant still in wonder of the things she had learned. Daniel was ever by her side as her anchor to reality. She felt Daniel's warm hand touch the small of her back and her face flushed with memories of the night before.

"X-men?" Sam wondered out loud.

Jack slapped his thy and pointed at her, "Exactly."

Sam smiled with her face turning to the new aliens, "There is a comic book, cartoons and movies where a group of human mutants with super powers call themselves the X-men. One of the characters with metal retractable blades that come out of his knuckles has the power to rejuvenate his body when he is wounded. His name is Wolverine."

"Oh, there was one time when a few people seen me attack one of Drago's minions that was feeding on a young lady. Michael was kind enough to make the people think that it was just a dream they had the night before. It shocked me to find myself in a comic book years later. There have even been ideas from others we have saved in the last fifty years from the minions. They have incorporated us into a kind of legend about vampire slayers or hunters." Drake stood up straight and was all of 6'2" just like Michael.

To that Michael rolled his oblong golden eyes, "Yea, and I found myself in a book series. They made my character into a magus or a kind of wizard. Anyway, they can not operate the beacon no matter what they do."

Daniel had finally noticed something they had said earlier was relevant. "What does the beacon look like and more importantly you said something about objects and not wanting them to leave this planet..." He paused and squinted his eyes slightly. "What objects?"

Violet attempted to speak in English for the first time after she had mind bonded to the others and learned of languages on Earth. "Objects of great power."

**A/N:** The Wraith transformed once on Earth for a long period of time and only one survived. He created the first vampires who are his minions. I had always wondered how the humans on Earth rose up against Ra so long ago. They got a little help from the X-men vampire slayers.

_Objects? What objects of power? Oh, those don't they look interesting? _ Wait, you can't hear what I'm thinking can you or see what my mind found?

The next chapter will be out soon. Hehehe ha ha ha! Muaaahaha! Muaaaaahahahahahhahaha!

What do ya think...a little on the conspiracy theory base hu?

"Don't tell me you have never heard a ringing in your ears you could not explain." Whispers the little minion on my own named Precious (she is my little black kitty with green eyes who likes to sleep on her special blue pillow).

Smile,

Leia


	5. Beware

**4 After Icon: Part Five**

'**Beware'**

**A/N:** Spoilers for Season 8 (After Icon where SG-1 goes to a world where Daniel is wounded at the base being taken over and after my part 1-4, but this is before the next show.) so be forewarned. This is the fourth fiction in my series of what happens between the shows in Season 8.

Thank you so very much for the reviews! If I find a Stargate, I will share it.

**Thor's Ship in Orb-it around Earth**

Jack leaned on a console with a stern expression on his face, "What can the objects do that makes them powerful and whose are they?"

Michael turned to peer directly in the eyes of Jack. "A few of them are ours and a few of them are the enemy's things. There are even a few we suspect that are not from either. What can they do? Various things are made possible by using them. We just got back from obtaining two such objects. We took back a golden coin and an orb."

"Were they yours, theirs or others?" Jack started to find the conversation was feeling kind of like the ones he had with the Tok'ra.

Michael took the instance as a moment of truth. "Others. They were objects that they found and were using for evil. That was some of the reason why they were following us. The globe can be used to locate certain kinds of items of an ancient race. Tapping on it in the rhythm that is directed on its outer shell activates the globe. I obtained the globe and created a safeguard in the coin. Now, the user touching the coin and it screening the DNA can only activate the globe. Once the globe is activated and the person screened holds it, is it possible to be used. One thing they did not know is that I put a block on their DNA. They were following us trying to get the globe back. Once we did battle, the globe and the coin fell to the earth and humans discovered them. Later, we had them buried in the ocean floor temple."

"If the globe and the coin were in the ocean buried in a temple, why did you retrieve them just now?" Daniel was starting to recall every mention in history of orbs and coins of power.

Drake started speaking about how a group of humans who were trying to find them. Michael was lightly singing a deep tone and listening to his friend.

Keira started looking around at the walls of Thor's ship and seen a picture of Earth outside. _What is that sound? _She whispered to Daniel and distracted him from listening. "Daniel, when are we leaving? I need to get back home."

"I'm not sure. About an hour or so, and we will be back on Earth. Why, are you ok?" Daniel saw the look on her face start to harden, which was in great contrast to the pleasant persona that always seemed to grace her appearance.

"I'm ok. Just a bit of a headache." Keira was obviously in pain.

"Hey, I could ask and see if anyone else has something you could take. You know Thor could just beam up a bottle of Excedrin or do you need Midol." Daniel was making an attempt to distract his new friend from her pain.

"No, I'm ok." Keira turned from the group and put her hand over her forehead.

Very quietly, Sam talked to Daniel. "Is she alright? Did I hear you say Midol?"

"Just a headache." Daniel concluded to her.

"You or her?" Sam smiled.

"Ha very funny." Daniel lifted his gaze back to Drake.

Drake glanced at the other people who were whispering as he talked, "Any way as I was saying, just before the battle with the enemy we had tried to use the globe to locate an object on Earth of the older ancient race. Years after we crashed here I became aware that the object was used, and I went to investigate. Later, we found the human who took possession of the coin and the orb. He had also found the object and was the one who used it, which was a container that held power and can cause death. We talked to him, and he returned it to where he found it. He then took the globe and coin to one of his temple. I used the only object we had to cause a volcanic eruption to burry it beneath the ocean. Before I did so, I changed the command in the globe to be activated by sound instead of direct physical contact in the rhythm of the pattern on the outer shell. We can use our voice, but humans would have to use machines. I knew the level of technology that would be needed to use it was not invented yet thereby keeping it safe. I always thought that when we were rescued and brought Violet back, we would then go retrieve them. Leaving them there was a way of keeping them safe even if we were killed. There was a tribe that lived near the resting place of the container. I talked to that beautiful people in Africa, and they understood the importance of the object being kept a secret. I told them of a globe and a coin that could be used to find them. Michael told them that if anyone ever came with such items to contact him. Michael had left them with an open contact in his mind if they needed help. Then this really hot girl had the globe, and she found the container. In the end she did the right thing and left it there also."

Michael who rolled his oblong golden eyes when Drake spoke the word 'hot' moments ago and interjected, "When she left the hiding place of the container, we took the orb back. She had the coin at her house in Europe. We just got back from her house where she gave us the coin back. That was not the first time we had interactions with her. She helped us find one of our own objects. It was a triangle of power. The humans who found it, so many years ago in one of the craters that our ship crashed and called the object the Triangle of Light. It possessed the power to enter the fourth dimension and alter time. The safeguard on the object will kill people if they use it incorrectly and revert time to the way it was. After it kills the people who misuse it, the triangle will then dissect itself and create an elaborate maze. The ones who found it called themselves the people of the light or the Illuminati."

Violet began speaking in English very slowly, "Since our people live to be around four thousand years old, the safeguard is set to assess the planet for reoccurring events that are longer than that period of time."

Michael smiled at her then turned back to Jack, "Yes, the safeguard caused an intricate maze or puzzle that would only be able to unravel after the life time of the ones who misused it. The safeguards locked in on your planetary alignment with the other planets that happens every five thousand years. When it was apparent that a human had found the piece to find the triangle, which looks like a clock, we sought him out. He told us he received a visit from his daughter from the future and that she had possession of the triangle intact. I read his thoughts as he spoke, and he was telling the truth. We allowed it to play out, and in the end, she destroyed it. She was meant to find it then who are we to stop her. I had hoped to take it from her once she obtained it, but an evil man tried to take it first. I did help her a little on the way, but she is more then capable to take on such a challenge. She was right in what she did."

"Our races cannot mingle biologically, but yours can and do. We had told her father after all that if the person misused the object then they could be killed and their entire people killed by the safeguard. Even though all humans are essentially the same kind of being there are certain genetic differenced and appearances that are subtly different. The safeguard is made to detect. Back when it was misused the first time here on your planet, it only destroyed the people within the crater. There were a few that had lived who had been traveling far away and were actually mixed with a very different kind of people. The problem is created since in this age of your planet the races have mingled. If the safeguard sought to kill out that person's entire race of mixed peoples, then I was afraid it might kill all humans on earth who have any ancestry with her even if it is the slightest. It was possible to kill out every human on this planet in the means of protecting time. At least she could have altered something in the past and some of you might never have existed."

Everyone listening to the new aliens was in total shock that this had been going on when they were also trying to save the world. Sam had one of her hands covering her neck as it to protect herself as her mind thought over what could have been. _ My life could have ended or I could have never existed. I've never been married. I've never had a child of my own; all humans killed as if we never were, and vampires._

Daniel had his arms wrapped around himself and so did Jack. Thor even closed his eyes for several moments contemplating the consequences of such an action. He knew that if humans had not assisted them then the Replicators would have killed his entire race. Violet watched them with an expression of pain and fear knowing what this knowledge meant to them. She had no idea it had been so perilous. At that point she noticed that Keira was almost unaffected by the news she received.

Keira tapped Daniel's arm, "Daniel, I want to go home."

He believed the news must have been too much for her. He knew that they were constantly faced with things that could wipe out Earth. With a tear forming in his eye, he took her hand. "Soon." It was the only thing he could bring himself to say. He was hit with the knowledge that this new race of aliens had come into contact with and helped the ancient people fight off the Goa'uld. All of Earth would have been nothing more then a Goa'uld base of slave breeding of hosts for the symbiotic beings.

"Teal'c?" Jack turned to find his friend.

"I am here." Teal'c had the look of a controlled mad man. He also knew that if the humans from SG-1 had not helped him that all of his people would still be enslaved to the false gods.

Jack was sure he had never seen his friend look so glum and angry.

Teal'c had sat down on the floor as he had digested the things they were told. He also thought of several things in his life that were stronger then he was to stop them. He knew these things must have been fate to be so ominous and controlling in his life. Teal'c had accepted them as facts. Now, since he became aligned with the people of Earth he believed that you could make a difference and change things. He wondered inside himself, _is everything coincidence or is there a force driving us to a greater way of being? Where would we be if such an evil occurred? An entire planet of beings dead..._he lifted his eyes in horror at the thought of bloody corpses covering the face of the planet.

Teal'c locked eyes with Violet as he seen her eyes go completely black with no color. The second before her eyes changed she sent a message to them, _Take Heed...Beware! _In slow motion, he watched all three of the alien's eyes go black with the total lack of emotion. The depths of the black inhuman oblong eyes pierced space and time. Daniel leaned back and almost fell when he felt the impact of one thought spoken to his mind from the beauty.

Sam took a step back and almost fell into Jack's chest as she found it hard to move. Jack held her arms and pushed her behind him in a protective manner. Surely, something was wrong as even Thor blinked quickly and repetitiously feeling the surge of energy in the room.

Sam felt as if lightning was about to strike as her skin seemed to tingle. There had been a lot of hurricanes and weather related problems this year. Now, she knew there was some evil force by the name of Drago on the planet, and she was not so sure everything was a coincidence.

Jack watched as the claw like talons protruded from the three alien's knuckles and their hands clenched in tight fists as they turned to face the same direction. What unnerved him was they did not turn their eyes or faces in the direction, but simply turned their bodies in a half circle. All Jack was able to do was place himself between Sam and the danger in the room. His team were dressed in their off duty clothing and did not have weapons on them. He knew they were highly trained in hand-to-hand combat, but this seemed to be a battle that included more then the physical. _Why is it so hard to move?_

What alerted the three companions was coming from across the room. Michael felt it first and shared his mind with his two friends. They felt the presence of Drago on the ship. Michael knew the humans could be wounded more severely due to their thin skin, unfamiliarity of the enemy and the power of Drago's skills.

Daniel gasped and would have yelled if Michael's safeguard over the humans had allowed them to interact more. All he could do was whisper and stare in nightmarish awe, "What is Keira doing with that gun to her head?"

**A/N: **Yes, I know what I am implying by including a certain 'Icon' into the story from another. Well, after all I did hint that movies were involved. I did so by the characters quoting from them in an earlier chapter. I picked the icon by letting my little kitten jump on DVD cases and see which she started staring at first.

This is where I step away from the fear of my including things in my fiction will not be in tune with the show Stargate, well a little anyway.

What ya think? Please Review!

Smile,

Leia


	6. Uncertainty

**4 After Icon: Part Six**

'**Uncertainty'**

**A/N:** Spoilers for Season 8 (After Icon where SG-1 goes to a world where Daniel is wounded at the base being taken over and after my part 1-5, but this is before the next show.) so be forewarned. This is the fourth fiction in my series of what happens between the shows in Season 8.

Thank you so very much for the reviews! If I find a portal to the stars, I will share it.

Thor's Ship Hovering over the SGC in Space

Keira held the handgun tightly to her temple. If it had not been for the fact that she was using both hands, she might have lost her aim due to the violent tremor that seemed to take her body over.

Thor quietly spoke to Jack, "If they have any problems, they have asked me to send you back to the SGC. I have lost some of the controls of my ship. They believe that Drago has drunk her blood and has control over her on some level."

"Is dragon doing something to me too? I can't move." Jack sputtered in a low voice as the three beings took a few steps toward the girl.

"His name is Drago. He is not the one. Michael has a safeguard on all of you for protection, so you will not harm yourselves if Drago tries to make you using his mind." Thor blinked then turned back to his controls and the group in the corner.

Violet and Drake proceeded, while holding their fists in front of them, to either side of Keira. The girl's eyes were even a more translucent green than usual and Violet finally understood how Drago's transformation had changed things. The young lady's eyes told the story. She was practically hypnotized. Sweat was dripping down Keira's face and from her hair. She was experiencing some type of internal struggle.

Michael was standing behind Drake and Violet with his palms facing upwards. His eyes were closed. He spoke and the black ridgelines on his body flickered and seamed to grow against is golden skin and have a life of its own. "Keira, can you hear me?"

The girl was still shaking uncontrollably. She took a step back toward the wall. "Who are you? Why do you want me to hurt them?" Her voice became loud and almost screeching as she started shaking her head.

"Listen to my voice not his. Open your eyes and see reality. You are safe with friends." Michael used his voice to try and make contact with the young lady who seemed to not be able to see where she was. "Drop the thing in your hand. It wants to harm you. You must drop it."

Keira's eyes started to darken in color and her shaking started to cease. "What's going on?" She looked in a direction to her left where no one stood. "No, don't hurt her she is just a little girl." She held her other hand up as if she was beating on something. "She's in there! The thing in the black cape, it has her pet cat. Her pet is dead!"

Michael moved closer to Keira. He held the palms of his hands out toward her this time. "Do not listen to him. Do not look at him. Come back to us." He was speaking out loud using his melodious voice along with sending telepathic messages of the same.

Where she had been holding the gun to her temple started to turn red from the pressure. Her other hand was swinging and seemed to hit something in the air. After Michael's words, her fist swung and missed and when all the way threw the air. Her eyes started to darken yet again in response to Michael. Her eyes went wide as for the first time she noticed she had a gun to her own head and several people were looking at her.

Her eyes darted to where the gun was and her eyes went very wide. "I can't move my hand. What am I doing? Help me!" She screamed.

Daniel tried to take a step closer to her as did Teal'c and both were unsuccessful. They heard Violets voice in their minds as she continued to hold out her hands as if ready for a fight. _You cannot get close to her. Drago has taken her blood, but gave none back. She is not a vampire, but controlled by his compulsions. Drake told me on a few occasions that Drago has possessed those he controls with compulsions. At any minute, she could be overcome by his presence and in a way have all of his powers flow threw her. He is already trying to control the ship thru her. If he possesses her fully, Thor will transport you all to Earth. If she kills us three, Thor will then transport her body into space for all of your protection. He cannot be left in control of Thor's ship. Keira is strong and is fighting Drago in her mind._

There was nothing left to do, but for the humans to watch the happenings.

Keira started focusing on Michael's face. "Take the gun, you have to take the gun. I can't let it go. The room, the room is leaving. Don't go!"

Michael concentrated with all his ability. "Stay with me and listen to my voice as the song in your mind. Go to where the song is at if you can not stay here with me."

Her eyes glazed over and shimmered light emerald. "He's holding the dead cat walking toward the little girl. She's trapped in there with him."

The hand that held the gun started to shake as she bent over slightly.

Teal'c managed quietly to Thor, "What is she talking about?"

Thor was listening to Violet's voice in his mind then responded with his hands still on the controls. "She has digressed into the internal workings of her mind trying to evade Drago. He is attempting to control her mind and take over her body causing her to be in a schizophrenic like state."

Keira stepped back away from them getting closer to the wall. "He's the one doing it. It's a man. He's drinking the cat's blood. His eyes are fire and he's looking at that little girl. No, help her."

Keira started thrashing both of her hands in front of her as if hitting at an invisible barrier in front of her. Then she stopped waving the gun, held it in front of her, and fired. The gun had been aimed straight at Sam's body. Jack tried for all he was worth to lean to the side to let the bullet hit him and not her. He was unsuccessful. Sam's eyes flared, as she understood the bullet was headed for her neck. A single tear escaped Jack's eye in that moment of uncertainty knowing he was powerless to save her. At the moment of impact, Sam's body shimmered allowing the projectile to pass right thru her. She was unharmed where the bullet should have killed her. Michael's safeguard was holding in place.

Keira's body started twitching, as it was apparent she might fall. "Kill me, just leave the girl alone! Where'd he go? I can get to her now. I can't breath."

Michael's eyes flared with color as Keira's feet started to leave the floor as her head slumped ever so slightly to one side. "NO! It's a trick. You can only save her by going to the music. Find the music and save her. Do you hear the music? Drop what is in your hands and follow the music."

All three companions started to sing with their voices. The melody was soothing and even comforted the people behind them who were intend on what was going to happen. Jack seen her hands go still and the grip on the weapon falter. Her eyes were still wide open and wild looking as her feet touched the ground again. The muscles in her face started twitching as her eyes darkened. The gun dropped from her hand, Michael waved his hand, and the gun flew across the room.

At that moment, Daniel started to believe that they could save her.

Keira's right leg gave, and she started to fall to the floor. While waving his hand, Michael used his telekinesis to levitate her to a consol to let her lay down. The trio continued to sing to her in order to calm her mind and break the tie Drago had on her.

Thor's eyes veered up from his console. "I have it."

"Do it now." Michael leaned forward singing directly into Keira's ear for a moment then they all stood back with their knuckle claw talons pointed toward her.

A green mist covered Keira as her eyes opened and seemed to be consumed with fire.

Thor looked to Drake who was intent on his task. "The link allowed me to find him. It is done. Drago's body is in outer space."

The three aliens stood around Keira forming a triangle. They held their palms out toward one another completing the cycle. There was a dark blue glow that was emanating from their hands that encircled the young lady who still lay with her fire eyes open. The blue florescence started to compress the greenish mist as if forcing it from existence as the three kept singing. Violet tipped one of her knuckle talons into Keira's shoulder and retracted with a single drop of bright red blood. She dabbed it on her tongue. Michael then grabbed Violet's shoulder and a surge of power flowed from him to her giving her added strength.

Keira let forth a low rumbling growl that shook her body violently and then it was over. Keira's heart stopped beating. Michael held his hand over her limp body as Sam realized he was using his telekinesis to do CPR. Moment's later Keira gasped and her body filled with her life again. Violet was the only one who continued to sing as she stroked Keira's wavy hair out of her delicate face.

Drake seen the looks on the human's faces and decided to speak to them with a slow kindness. "Drago had been trying to enter Keira's body as his own was dying. Violet took an enormous risk in using herself to break the tie, but she knew that Keira's body was too weak to resist any longer."

The hold Michael had protecting the group was dissipated and the instinctively went to Keira's side.

Michael lowered his hands and the eyes that once were black with arctic iciness were once again backing to what was normal. "Keira is a very strong willed individual, much like Samantha Carter's resolve. I have never seen anyone resist the dreaded one so long. Truly, Keira is unique and precious in this world. She will need time to recover, but Violet can speed that alone and dull the memories in her mind. She was the one who killed the other man who worked in the cave. I could see it in her mind like a nightmare. Drago made her believe that the man was he and sent her a will to destroy him. When she came to herself and seen what he was trying to make her do, she almost had the strength to resist. She resisted by trying to end her own life before she could threaten the man's. Drago sent minions to stop her thereby strengthen the hold Drago had on her, and she succumbed to his compulsion. None of it was her fault. When he was not controlling her directly, she had no idea what was going on."

Violet had her arms wrapped around Keira and rocked her as she sung to her with melodies filled with peace and safety. Keira's body shook in fits and tremors in after effects from having such a strong force trying to overcome her. After a while, she looked as peaceful as a mountain flower absorbing daily sun. Daniel held her left hand and on the other side, Sam took the right hand. Jack went to stand next to Thor and asked him if he could pinpoint the remaining minion vampires that Drago made. Teal'c lightly talked to Drake about the others who were controlled with compulsions. Drake assured him that any of the others who were controlled by Drago were released.

Keira opened her eyes with a sigh. Her vision was blurred then she focused while finding Daniel at her side. His eyes were only reverberating compassion at her situation, not blame, as she had feared. She glanced over his shoulder when he leaned to press her dainty hand to the side of his face. Her eyes widened for a moment with glee, as she realized for the first time she really was on an alien spaceship.

Gone was the flame in Keira's eyes and the tormenter from her mind.

**A/N: **Well, how did that go? Please Review!!! Should I end it here or continue?

Smile now that the darkness has passed (surely you don't prefer the darkness, do you?),

Leia


	7. After Icon 7

**4 After Icon:** Part Seven

'**Do You Remember'**

**A/N:** Thank you so very much for the reviews! If I create a temporal wormhole again to the dimension where the SGC exists (that I spy on), I will take us all.

I am going to put wallpapers of Stargate that I have designed on that have to do with the fictions I have written. Just go to the Community pics and use this Username: Stargatebyleia

**SGC: The Infirmary**

After four days of rest and fitful dreams, Keira was receiving visitors. Daniel was the first to arrive after being told by Violet that it was safe to see her.

"How ya feeling?" Daniel beamed and handed her a bouquet of white roses with red tips on the petals.

"They tell me I'm doing better. I still have these psychotic nightmares that scare the sh out of me. Do you know I had scratches on the backs of my knees after that all happened on the ship?" Keira was inspecting the flowers and talking as if to herself. Her eyes shifted up to Daniel and stayed there for the time.

"Well, no I didn't know that, but I'm glad your doing better. Do you need anything?" His bright blue eyes shined down on her expressions of understanding and empathy. He reminded him greatly of his wife that had passed away. _She looks so much like her._

"Would you sing for me? Violet has not been in to sing to me since breakfast and it is almost lunch." Keira focused on the notebook in his hand.

"I'm not much of a singer, but I make an excellent story teller. There are a few things you might want to know. Jack told me you questioned Violet and the doctor when they have been checking on you. I kind of volunteered to let you in on what we found out now that your are stronger and your blood presser has stabilized." Daniel sat on the edge of her bed in her private room that was next to the infirmary and recently used for isolation purposes.

"Take it from the top..." Keira leaned back against her pillows and Daniel added another behind her head to support her neck when he noticed she was rubbing it.

"How about you telling me what you remember, and I will fill in the blanks." Daniel stated while still wondering for himself if she remembered everything that had physically happened between them.

"I met you at the cave. We hung out, left with the others, and ended up here. I met Thor and then...it all kind of blurs there. I see images in my memory and things in my dreams of being locked out of a room and a man was going to hurt a little girl. I can remember hearing a melody of string instruments that I know now is Violet's voice. Last night, I dreamed I fired a gun at a vampire who was attacking a black kitten. The next part that felt real was waking with you and Samantha by my side then blacking out. Well, that's as much as I remember. Am I losing my mind or was I drugged when that alien and vampire stuff happened?"

"Not really either, you were under the control of a biological kind of nanite. Do you know what nanites are?" Daniel handed her a glass of water.

Keira took several sips then spoke, "Little microscopic computers or something like that."

"Yea, kind of. The ones that were in your body were microscopic bio-nanites that are virtually undetectable by any medical scan here on Earth. You said you remembered aliens. One alien who is named Thor, the short gray guy, was the one who discovered that someone on Earth was activating and controlling the bio-nanites in your blood stream. He used that to find where that man was and stopped him. The bio-nanites were being used to control you. Violet pricked your arm and put a dab of your infected blood in her mouth. Her saliva integrated it and allowed her to break the signal with Michael's help. Human brains act kind of like a song, everything has to be in place or it sounds wrong. The bio-nanites use the plasticity of the brain along with the neurons to alter what you are thinking and feeling. During this state, the nanites shift your thinking from the frontal lobe to the more primal amygdala, which in the limbic system helps control incentive and emotional behavior. They were also causing neuro-chemical reactions with vasopressin and oxitocin. That was why you were in a kind of Schizophrenic state with the delusions, because it was in a way rewiring your brain for control. By the way, this has nothing to do with the technology that has been being developed here on Earth. It helps people who have amputated limbs or paralysis. You are aware of the kind of things being developed where when you think of moving your hand it causes the cursor on the screen to move?"

Daniel paused and redirected himself back to the point. "Thor with his advanced technology was able to do a better MEG that is like an FMRI and brain mapping, thereby seeing the bio-nanites in action. This was how he extracted them from you, but they were more dormant as time went by anyway. Are you following me?" Daniel scrunched his forehead and turned a page in his notebook. He had been reviewing the notes he took when the doctor spoke to him, so he could relate the information to her.

"Kind of, so someone put nanites in me, and was controlling me. Then, they stopped the guy." Keira was rubbing her left temple and studying the other hand what was laying in her lap palm up. _There had been little robots in my blood. What have I been doing?_

"The guy who was controlling you was not human. His name is Drago. He was a Wraith that sucks energy from living beings for food. After fighting with Violet and her people, he landed here on Earth and over time his biology changed as he tampered with it. With all the things he did to himself medically, he could not feed the same way he had before by a kind of osmosis. Drago then had to feed directly by drinking human and animal blood. He is what you would call a vampire, or he was. He is dead now. Oh, and he injected the bio-nanites into your blood stream when he drank blood from you. The nanites were secreted into you by his saliva."

With that last part being spoken about being dead, Keira let out her breath. She was not entirely aware that she had been holding it. The total horror and shock of what she now knew had been going on, filled her.

"What? No, don't tell me any more." Her emerald eyes filled with burning tears as a flash of blood and a co-worker emanated from her memories of being controlled. "Did I hurt Tom? I see him covered with blood. Is Mr. Hardy ok?"

"I am sorry to say that he was found dead in his apartment." Daniel reached his arm around her as she started to tremble with her tears. She welcomed his comfort and clung to him as if to her very sanity.

After several minutes when her gasps for air and tears had slowed, she regarded the expression on Daniel's face. _What kind of a man is Daniel that he seems to except me after all that has happened? Surely he should be repulsed be my presence, and yet he is here trying to help me. _

"I killed him didn't I? I am a murderer." Her words were slow and spoken very softly as if she was afraid someone else might hear their conversation.

"The doctor told me that your brain is still switching from the frontal lobe to the primitive amygdala, so you might be experiencing rapid emotions." He smiled at her then continued. "Your body may have done the act, but it was Drago who is responsible for the act. He used your body without your consent. It is not your fault. No one could have resisted what happened to you, but I was told that you tried to stop. They said that in your mind they could see that you came to know what was going on for an instant and was trying to resist. You resisted to the point of trying to take your own life in order to save Tom's life. You are a very strong person to even realize what he was trying to make you do. He used the bio-nanites to control your brain and body. It is not your fault." Daniel said the last very slowly himself and wrapped his arms around her delicate frame once again.

Keira pressed her face snugly into Daniel's chest as tears absorbed into the material of his supple bluish shirt. She pulled her knees up to her chest and curled up into a ball in his arms. After all the insanity she had experienced and the knowledge of what she had done, all she could think of was the warmth of his empathy and his embrace.

Jack came to the door with Teal'c and seen her crying and whispered, "Let's come back later."

Teal'c peeked into the room then leaned back out, "Indeed."

As Teal'c and Jack walked away from the room, Sam appeared with balloons and chocolate cake. "Have you already seen her?"

"Yes and no, we looked in, but she was having that talk." Jack smiled at Sam. "Cake, you made cake?"

"She is talking with Daniel still?" Sam inquired.

"Who said anything about Danielle Steel? And don't think that you can distract me from my question about he cake." Jam acted as though she had insulted him then he softened with a sarcastic grin. _Yea, I saw your little book._

"Yes and no yourself, yes it's cake and no I didn't make it, a friend did." Sam averted her eyes away from Jack to Teal'c then back to the cake. "Sir, have you been reading things of mine again?" _Daniel had taken my journal by mistake and put it with reports in Jack's office. Jack read it, I know it!_ _Did he see my book that Janet gave me called Lightening by that author? I keep it for sentiment sake._

"Which friend?" Teal'c curiosity took a bend at the cake wondering if she had more.

"Uuuu. It's not important." Sam turned as if she was leaving them standing in the hall. _I didn't lock my journal in my desk. I'll have to go do that and take my book Janet gave me home too._

"It was Pete. I had no idea he was a Martha man." Jack accused in a laughing tone.

When Sam just appeared shocked, Teal'c could not resist asking. "What is a 'Moth Man'?"

Jack waved a hand in the air, "No, Martha not moth. Oh, you know, men who bake cakes and decorate. You watched the news with me, Teal'c. Remember Martha Stewart who they have been going on about with her company?"

"Indeed, I do recall it now." Teal'c raised an eyebrow. _ He corrected my pronunciation of Martha, well moth was close enough in Jack's own standards. _Internally, Teal'c smiled with the warmth of a hundred suns for he had played his own little joke and Jack.

"So it was..." Jack scanned around and did not see Sam. "Where?"

"I believe she has gone." Teal'c surmised.

**Lounge**

It was only twenty minutes later that Jack found Sam in the lounge. "What ya doing?"

Sam twitched with a startle she regretted. _I hate it when he sneaks up on me like that. _Jack glared at her in good humor. _Well, maybe not hate. _"Putting the cake up so I can give it to her later. Why, what are you doing?"

"Nothing. Who made the cake and don't say Martha or Betty." Jack claimed a seat next to her at the table.

"Ok, Pete did not make it. There are you happy. I actually got it at already made at the grocery store. What? I didn't have time to make her one." Sam shifted the way she was sitting and inspected the smile on Jack's face. _Are Generals aloud to smirk?_

"Some times we are." Jack seen the shock on her face, as he knew that she did not mean to say that out loud.

Trying to change the subject to the one she had been waiting to talk to him about for a few days, "What do you think about this whole vampire thing?"

"Come on, I want to show you a room." Jack sprang to his feet and started gliding out the door before Sam knew it.

A/N: "Vampires, aliens and Wraith Oh my." Sorry, I was just thinking of Alice in Wonderland.

I stopped and asked my frontal lobe, "Yea, what room?"

My amydala answered, "You know that place I like to go."

Then I replied, "Oh, lets go there! Can we? I want to go back to the blue room." (Giggle, giggle)

What ya think? Do you want to go to the Blue Room were we can all be special? (Sorry again, a flashback from the movie _Cube._)

Smile,

Leia


	8. After Icon 8

**4 After Icon:** Part Eight

'Painting'

**A/N:** I got my car fixed. Now, I can post this chapter I wrote yesterday, enjoy.

I am going to put wallpapers of Stargate that I have designed on that have to do with the fictions I have written. Just go to the Community pics and use this Username: Stargatebyleia

**Somewhere in the SGC (not telling, I don't want anyone to find me when I go)**

Minutes later as they got off the elevator, Sam could not stand the silence. "Where are we going? This floor is scarcely used. This one time..."

Having cut her sentence short with his voice, "Don't tell me, at band camp right?"

"Band camp? No, on the elevator." Sam paused walking and noticed that Jack was containing a laugh. _What is he up to?_ _I know that phrase from a movie. _"Just be good and hope I don't have any flutes or trumpets." Sam blushed. _That was inappropriate of me._

"Oh, you were a band camp girl. I thought you sounded like her for a moment there. So what happened on the elevator?" Jack started walking again and she followed with a blank look on her face.

"I have no idea. Oh, this one time, I mean one time I seen Hammond get on the elevator from this floor." Sam watched as Jack pulled out a key and opened a door to go inside. She followed.

"You don't say." Jack unlocked another door that had a hazardous material sign in large bold that almost covered half of the door. He started to walk in as he seen Sam was standing back. "Come on, its ok see, I have the key."

"Sir, you're rhyming again." Sam followed him thru yet another locked door.

"Here we are. It was Hammond's place and now its mine. No bugs in here just blue walls. Nope, this set of rooms is secure from any outside observation." Jack strolled into a rather large room that was decorated like a living room. It also had a kitchen and several doors leading other places. "Want the two dollar tour? There are a few doors that I can't allow you access, but I can show you around the living quarters."

"Sure." Sam followed him around the living room, kitchen, bathroom and finally the bedroom. The smile on her face dwindled, which was replaced with a serious eye-twitching gaze.

"Lighten up Carter, you want tea or something." Jack walked back into the kitchen.

"I have never been told about this place. You have a little retreat from the command center. I really like the hunting lodge feeling it has with the light blue walls that looks like the sky." Sam sat down on his soft black leather couch. Involuntarily she started to envision them lying on the leather couch in the same closeness as they had another time. Having been in the cave in Kentucky reminded her of another cave. Memories of the time they were attacked and went threw the Stargate and got sent to the gate in Antarctica. The feelings washed over her of her helplessness to save Jack, as he lay wrapped in blankets on the icy ground within a cave. "I was actually just thinking about when you and I were found by Hammond almost frozen by that other Stargate in Antarctica."

Jack paused from pouring her drink, "Yea, I remember ordering you to take the supplies and follow plan B. You climbed up and came back down then Hammond found us."

Sam's eyes were fixed on a painting of a log cabin by a lake as she spoke, "When I came back down from finding nothing but and ice world, I found you still alive. I crawled next to you." Sam kept her eyes averted from him. She knew that was the only way she could talk about the subject. "I told you it was also an honor for me to have served with you. I seen that you had more broken bones then I thought. I knew that we would not survive much longer. The gate did not work and there was no way of finding help. I actually told you to sleep and laid next to you expecting to die with my head on your shoulder." Both of them remembered in that instant all of the following times when she rested her head on his shoulder. She stopped talking and escaped for a few moments into the painting. _He finds cabins and lakes for fishing to be relaxing. Yea, I guess I see the appeal of letting your self go in a calm setting._

"What are you trying to say? Go on ahead and tell me. I'm a good listener." He spoke in a low voice. He then made a funny face at her with his joke and the expression was lost as she was gazing endlessly into his painting.

"Sir, I gave up and thought we were going to die. I felt a little peace knowing I had done everything I could to save us. I remember thinking that I must have forgot something or there was a way, and I messed it up. When you turned in my evaluation after that Baal thing happened with the ZPM, I had been questioning my abilities like I did in that cave with you. I have to say that I feel more confident now, in my leadership skills. I have found your optimism in the cave so long ago, when you told me you were not going to die there, and with this vampire thing has given me a new found view on life. Things aren't what they seam, but you are an ever-present strength the officers under you can draw power and resolve from. I am also trying to emulate you in a way, when I am out in the field. I just wanted you to know that, Sir."

"Thank you Carter." Jack started pouring her drink again and his own for that matter. "I knew how you felt when you were trying to find a way out of that ice world, which we found out later was Earth. I was wounded and you felt responsible to do something to save us." He noted she had turned and was examining his face. "I felt the same way when you were kidnapped by that kid who made you wear that silly head dress, and we went searching for you. There were other times." He stopped abruptly.

"When?" Sam turned back around to look into the peaceful painting as she absorbed Jack's voice.

"Like when a certain number took you, and that kid's toy." Jack had finally with all her distractions managed to pour the drinks after adding ice, slice the lemon and sweeten the tea.

Sam choked out with a laugh, "What?"

"You're asking a lot of book report questions. You know the how, what and when. Are you sure your not having band camp flashbacks?" Jack put the drinks with some snacks on a tray that Hammond had left. Jack halted as he started to carry it to her. _Martha man!_ Jack then put the snacks on a plate and balanced it on top of the drinking glasses filled with ice tea.

Sam gave him a look like he had finally lost his noodle. "Numbers and kids toys?"

Jack grabbed a chip, "Fifth and Baal."

She tipped her head to one side contemplating keeping him locked in this set of rooms, as his mind was gone.

"Don't make me explain myself. Ok, the number was the Replicator Fifth and the kid's toy was the Goa'uld Baal. Both of them took you at one point. And I felt I had to do something like you said you did in that frozen cave so long ago." Jack took another chip, as he knew she understood his madness.

"I almost jumped up and down in my own la la Land when Fifth told me that you found a way to fight him. The new gun you made with the Ancient knowledge was a lifesaver. I have a feeling we're going to need more of them made." Sam practically winked at him. _ I'm going to have to start avoiding him when it comes to personal time from now on. Pete, Pete, I am with Pete. Sweet adorable Pete, I have to think of him with his puppy eyes, but not quite the alluring strong in control eyes of the General in command. Stop it! Think of Pete. Why have a cop when I can have a General and not just any General, but Jack? Pete, dam you think of Pete!_

Jack did not speak again for several minutes. He refilled their drinks in silence then sat and looked her directly in the eye. "This is a safe place to talk about what you were talking about before. The intercom system works in here, so if I'm called I go back, lets continue shall we." Jack sat across from her on the matching leather loveseat after handing her something to drink. Jack took a gulp of his tea, and propped his foot up on the table where the snacks were that was between them.

Sam stared at her glass. _Which conversation the one about band camp, almost freezing to death, numbers and toys, or vampires? _"Well, what do you think about it?" _Please be talking about the vampires._

_What is she acting strange about?_ _Its not like I asked her on a date and took her back to my room or did I? Yep, a SG-Tok'ra brothel._ "I wanted to know what you thought. In here it is safe to say whatever you want you're not being recorded." Jack let his glass down trying not to look unaffected by her piercing eyes. _She's every bit a woman._

"Vampires." Sam blurted out. _Great, vampires with trumpets at band camp being frozen alive with numbers and toys. That's a good one. _She started picturing it overlapping over the painting that was behind Jack.

"Yes?" Jack scanned around the room.

Sam felt relieved in a way. "Thor said he found all of the minions or vampires dead. Do you know how that happened?"

"Thor found their bodies in a similar way that he found Drago. When he did, they were already dead, and he disposed of the corpses. I do know that Drake and Michael were out and about for a day before Thor found the dead bodies. They said they had to collect their things. Nothing has been mentioned in the reports about the minions. For the record, there is no record of it. It is as if it never happened. Michael said he is working on a way to help us incase any humans outside of our circle learned what happened. Thor took everything from the cave." Jack pulled his feet off of the little table.

Sam stood up and walked over to Jack. She sat next to him practically on his lap, "There is something else I have been wanting to tell you since our Presidential trip to the tropics. Do you remember when we were in the closet?" She placed one hand upon his well-defined shoulder and the other played lightly on his ear (**Deleted Scene**).

**SGC: The Infirmary (Yes, again)**

At that moment, Daniel was in a story telling session with Keira. "In the end, there was nothing we could do. The Goa'uld had control over my wife's body and she was killing me. Teal'c had to shoot her to save me. But in that instant when the Goa'uld inside her used a device to try and destroy me, my wife spoke to me of her child. She bid me to take care of him." Daniel choked up and tears spilled from is caring blue eyes as he sat transfixed in time.

Keira drew closer to his warmth and good-natured spirit. He was her reality. She held him as he remembered the pain of losing his beloved. She wished deep down that someone would feel the same passion for her. Keira nudged his chin to lock their eyes. "You loved her very much."

"In a way by saving you from an evil that acted in a similar manner, I feel as if I have saved her as well." Daniel closed his eyes as his body slightly trembled with the emotions he had been controlling for far too long.

"She is safe and I am safe. If I see her before you, I will tell her that her love will be joining her soon." Keira had remembered similar words told to her by her uncle about her childhood friend who was also her second cousin that died in a car wreck.

They spoke for a few more minutes. Daniel then smiled and spoke with warmth and an innocence that Keira found compelling. "So you see, it may have controlled her body, but not her soul. It could not touch the parts of her that were dearer to me then my own life. You were controlled just like she was by an evil force bent on killing. Neither of you are to be condemned as responsible, because you are only at fault of being tender hearted and truly strong women."

They kissed for an everlasting fathom (**Deleted Scene**).

**Thor's Ship **

"Ok, Thor I am ready if you are to erase everyone's memories." Michael turned away from Drake and Violet to observe Thor at the controls as they hovered over Earth. A mental fog was being pulsed thru Michael into a panel.

Thor blinked his dark eyes at Michael. "The modifications you made are apparently working, I am ready to begin."

**A/N: **I always remember Sam and Jack in the frozen cave together with the Stargate that would not work.

Then I remember Pete exists. AAAAHHHHHhhhh hehehe When is Stargate going to have him removed? I have a few friends who like him greatly, so I am sorry to bash Pete at some level. I don't think that Sam would like an evil guy.

Not to go all soap opera (hence replacing entire pages in the story as **Deleted Scenes**), but in the end can't Jack retire like he has been threatening since the movie and then get married to Sam?

After all, it's my own little dimension in this timeline. Is the chapter what you expected? What do you think?

Let me know and smile (I can feel it in your thoughts),

Leia


	9. After Icon 9

**4 After Icon:** Part Nine

'Renewed'

**A/N: **I hope you have liked reading this as much as I enjoy writing this. ïThanks for the reviews!

**Thor's Ship **

Michael paused and held a hand up at Thor. "Wait a minute, I may have to make an alteration to the power conduit transference before I go any further. I have to make sure that the message I send out is personalized for each human."

Thor blinked at him then spoke. "What memory are you implanting in the members of the SGC's minds?"

"Oh, I am making them remember that Drake, Violet and I are just humans that helped them find some artifacts. The people in Kentucky at the Park will remember finding a lovely new room in the cave system without any of our artifacts there. This will make it easier for them then knowing that what they called Vampires was real till we eliminated them. This will also help Keira with the trauma she has experienced by being under Drago's control. There will also be significant memory loss from the day they got back to the SGC. They will remember things vital to their jobs, but personal things will be blurred. If they have any memories of anything at all, it will feel like they dreamed it. Was there anything you wanted to add?" Michael made another adjustment then studied Thor.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were only altering what was necessary. And it appears that you have." Thor blinked several times then went back to supervising Michael's progress.

**The Quarters of Teal'c**

After Teal'c left Jack in the hall, he ran into Violet and they spent an hour talking. She gathered her things up to leave his room when she ran her hand across his arm and fluttered her eyes at him.

"These are very interesting. May I take a few?" Violet held a few items that were in Teal'cs living quarters.

"Indeed you may. There is one thing that I would ask of you in return." Teal'c raised an eyebrow and had a hauntingly seductive look on his face.

"And what would that be exactly my good friend?" Violet purred.

"In exchange for these coins, I would ask for something personal from you to remember you by." His heart was hammering against his ribs and he brushed a few strands of her violet hair out of her lovely face.

"I have an idea." Violet smiled and gave a tug on the strap of her dress (**Deleted Scene**).

**Somewhere in the SGC **(not telling this time either)

Sam's hands continued to lightly touch Jack in an almost inviting manner. "What I wanted to tell you was, I do not think of Pete as much as I find myself hoping for you."

"Hoping for what exactly?" Jack found it hard to breath with Sam talking to him with her hands lightly exploring his body as her leg was hooked over his.

"Don't play innocent with me. I think we both know what I am talking about." Sam flushed as memories of all the times he had rescued her and that she had saved him. Thoughts of the Infinity pool invited her into a seducing mind frame.

Jack got a puzzled expression on his face, "You hope to go fishing with me?"

Sam dipped her head down slightly then lifted herself completely into his lap sitting sideways on the couch over him. She felt him tense for a moment then she distinctly recognized his oblivious General persona melt as he started stroking her back with his finger tips. "No, fishing was not what I was talking about, but if that is what you want to call it then ok. I want to go fishing with you more then I want to go fishing with Pete."

"Obviously cause I'm a better fisher." Jack was completely beside himself. He leaned away from her for a moment and got something out of the end table. "In that case, would you take this piece of fishing tackle as a token of the many fishing trips we will take together?" While experiencing an intense desire to kiss Samantha, he wanted her to continue to go at her own pace and remain in control for now.

"I don't think you understand, Jack." Sam paused and took a deep breath. She shifted her weight on his lap causing a noticeable reaction from his body. _I bet he is a better fisher with a better fishing rod. What am I thinking? Focus._

He also paused in handing her the little brown bag that he retrieved from the end table. _She called me Jack and not sir. She is going to have to stop moving like that. Dam, Sam if you can read my thoughts, continue please._

Sam noticed the little brown bag and thought of her annual doctor visit. _I hope that is not a bag of condoms, please be fishing tackle. _Sam took another deep breath as she had lost her train of thought. "When I said fishing I was not talking about fishing, but rather."

Jack cut her off from her sentence knowing what would fix the moment. "Look in the bag."

She leaned against his strong chest while wiggling in her newly found seat. "Like I was saying." This time she cut herself off as she pulled out what she thought was some kind of fishing bait and opened it.

Jack felt the muscles in his neck tighten then relax when he remembered the words of M. D. Babcock. "Do not let the good things of life rob you of the best things."

She completely leaned against him while pulling her feet up closer to herself. Yes, she had perused her career at the SGC and for so long neglected the personal side of her life. She found herself drawn to Jack, but he was her superior and that meant they could not have a personal relationship. For so long they had pretended, that it was just a working relationship. Even when they were forced to say they cared for each other in that Tok'ra lie detector, they tried to be professional. She let the full meaning of his words press against her mind and heart.

In moments, Sam was encompassed with Jack's warmth as he put his arms around her with a smile. "When I seen this, I thought you would like it. And I believe you know where to put it."

Sam gasped again for the second time, "It's a ring."

"Yes, for you to wear on a certain finger. It kind of looks like the thingies that lock the chevrons in place on the Stargate, but the center stone is a color changing Topaz kind of like the horizon." Jack took the ring from her with delicate movements as he climbed into the floor. "Samantha Carter, will you marry me?"

Sam could only gape at the ring that was given to her as Jack put it onto her ring finger. The band was mainly gold with silver overlapping on it with intricate designs. There were two rubies on either side of the ring, like the part on the Stargate that glowed red, with small diamonds in two separate rows encasing a Mystic Fire Topaz in the center. _Yes, Jacks right, it looks like a Stargate, _Sam mused to herself. It took her several minutes of looking from the ring to Jack to regain her composure.

She pulled him closer with a look. "I quit."

Jack appeared shocked and hurt. "What?" _How can this be, _s_he prefers Pete! NO! _A flood of emotional loss filled his eyes like a storm.

"Oh, I mean I am formally notifying you that I am retiring." She brought her face into a mere inch from his, "Yes, I will marry you, Jack."

"I think I will retire too. Want to run away to the Caribbean for a year? Hey, say it again." He kissed her lightly on the lips trying not to bite her.

"Yes, Jack." Sam reached one arm around his neck and pulled him onto the couch with her. "Lets go fishing." She knew she could not trust herself anymore to maintain control in the smoldering fire that consumed their secret refuge. They wrapped their arms around each other with the realization that they had found the things in their hearts were stronger then the world around them.

The full intensity of their controlled passion flooded the blue room with an all-consuming tempestuous inferno. Their harmony and ecstasy while breathes shared, encouraged Jack to show Sam how full and unfathomable love is to experience. Within endless fathoms of time, their unclothed bodies basked in the blaze of love as they lost all conscious thought and gave in to the raw urges that promised fulfillment.

**Later on Thor's Ship**

Michael had everything working to alter everyone's memories of the vampires. "Ok, lets start."

After an hour of controlling the alterations to various people's memories, Michael was tired and Drake came to help. Violet showed up after that, and they were ready to depart. Thor had helped them change a few things on a little ship he had to help them get to a safe galaxy before using the beacon they had constructed from memory and the parts they had originally taken out of the one they had on Earth. It was risky, but they had to try something.

Violet was saddened that she would never again see the human friends she had cared for. She had formed a bond with Teal'c and kept a quarter in her pocket that she intended to melt down to make a pendant. She knew that over the years that she would look back on this time as one of discovery and mystery. Violet knew she would out live the humans by hundreds of years and soon they would be no more. The knowledge that they lived shorter lived made them even more special and dear to her heart. When she got home, she intended to tell the story of the young planet that helped overcome one of their enemy and the passions by which they lived.

Unknown to Teal'c, she had recorded him into a device she had, so she could make a holographic form of him once inside the safety of her galaxy. Yes, he would be a pleasant distraction to remember once her obligations of who she was in her people's way of life consumed her days.

**Earth**

The memories of everyone exposed to the knowledge of the cave were reverted to an ordinary cave by Michael and Thor. It had been more difficult for them to alter the people's minds at the SGC where they could not just erase, but leave in the useful information as well. Michael found it necessary to delete everything from the days after they arrived at the cave and just leave memories of a vacation and finding artifacts. Thor had wondered if he should have asked for the time he noticed that the members of the SGC were intimately in personal endeavors to remain as memories or not. In the end, delete, delete was the key.

Daniel awoke the next day with feelings as if he had been on a mission to help a beautiful lady and wished he could remember the dream better. Teal'c on the other hand wondered where the purplish tie of hair in a small golden box in his room came from that was locked in one of his drawers. Sam and Jack woke in their own quarters with vivid memories of dreams of romantic interludes with one another.

First thing Sam did was to open her journal and start writing what she remembered. After writing a sentence, she read it out loud to herself. "Jack then gave me a miniature Stargate to wear on my hand with all the power of the sun." _What does that symbolize if it happens in a dream?_ she thought.

She felt something on her shoulder and looked in the mirror after taking she shirt off. "Is that a bite mark?" Sam then looked at her posterior as it was feeling a little damaged on her left cheek. "A welt on my a with a hickey! How did that happen?" She exclaimed out loud, as there was a knock at her door.

Sam opened it to find Daniel with a dazed look on his face, "Don't look at me, but then again I had the strangest dream." He shook his head then left.

In that moment, Sam seen that Jack had been standing behind Daniel, "So, how's you're a?"

Sam tried to think of how she got hurt then replied, "Fine for someone who fell down stairs on some books." She didn't add in the last part of her memory that he was the one holding the books she fell on.

"Did you bounce down every step and land with your shoulder and you rear in someone's mouth?" Jack winked then walked away.

_What did Jack mean by that? _Sam wondered as she sat down on her bed and noticed that there was not really pain, but the knowing it was there. How would she ever explain this to Pete? She did not know, so she determined to go sit on some ice and not leave the SGC for three days.

**The Three Friends in Their New Ship**

The three comrades familiarized themselves with the small ship that Thor gave them for their perilous journey. The threat of letting their enemy find the young planet weighed heavy upon them as they activated the controls to leave the solar system. Drake immediately started priming the weapons and changing a few things to make it more effective in case of an attack. He also installed one of their devices they recovered from their own destroyed ship in order to travel at five times the speed and strengthen the shields by tenfold.

During their journey to a safe distance from earth to use the new beacon, they detected what Thor had told them was a Goa'uld mother ship. Upon detecting the kind of ship, they immediately decided they would probably have to destroy it without thought because they knew the evil acting Goa'uld were trying to conquer and enslave, which they viewed as a cardinal sin.

She saw by the controls, that the Goa'uld ship had powered up weapons. She sent a telepathic wave of thought to Michael who was already reading their thought patters and knew they were about to attack anyway. Violet cringed when they fired upon the other ship. Such loss of life sickened her, but she knew it was necessary.

One never knows if the enemy of a friend is an ally to your own enemies and informs them on your movements. How she wished and spoke so to the other two in the ship that there should be no murder or killing ever. She then communicated that she knew if beings that are good let the evil proceed with what they are doing that they will never be quenched of the lust of conquest. The evil will take over all good if that happens till there is no existence of decency and safety, only hate and death.

With this in mind, they desperately sought out their home waiting for safety from the enemies that lurked seemingly everywhere in the darkness that seeks to consume every life.

**A/N:**

I do believe this concludes After Icon. I hope they make it home safe.

By the way, I have the ring that Jack gave to Sam. I have a picture of it on a wallpaper of them holding hands at under the username: Stargatebyleia in the Community pictures. Love that ring, I called it a Stargate ring, but it is just a Mystic Fire Topaz (for the center stone that is one ct) ring with round diamond and ruby accent stones. The band is a unique estate style made of 14 karat gold.

Please Review the chapter and or the pic of the ring as a wallpaper with Jack and Sam acting romantic! Thanks.

Smile,

Leia


End file.
